


Workplace connections

by Joe007



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe007/pseuds/Joe007
Summary: Hey all,This fic is a thank you gift to Marie as a thank you for all she's done for several fandoms, but the one I'm in is Shumako.Times are rough, so I wanted a quick fic of goodness, purely of Shumako working to fix the world for the better. Just absolute fluff, you know me.Enjoy
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Thank You Marie!





	Workplace connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieBoheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts).



A 29 years old Makoto Niijima sat fiddling with a few pieces of paper to pass some time. Despite how long she had prepared for this moment, the nerves were still getting to her. There were about ten times the amount of people that she was expecting in person, and thanks to the webcam in the middle of the room; countless more online.

But a nod from the tech guy behind the camera told her the time had come. And despite her nerves, this was important to her. So drawing her breath, she looked at the audience. Finding the eyes of some colleagues who were there in support at the front of the crowd, she smiled slightly at them as she stood up and moved in front of the desk. As she stood up straight and prepared to speak, she also noticed a few friends not so subtly waving at her from the public section of the room, which was the final courage she needed.

“Good afternoon everyone, and thank you all for coming, I am Lieutenant Niijima.” She addressed the packed auditorium.

She went through the usual greetings and decorums, adding a few pleasantries to some of the high ranking officers she had met previously before continuing.

“Today I am here to talk to you about reforms to our youth detention policies. Despite this being a controversial and sensitive issue, it has gained a lot more press over the recent years. Hence why we are currently so packed here today in person, and with a large audience present online as well. We are committed to being more open and honest with our policies, which is why we welcome opportunities like this for you to listen to us and offer feedback, before anything is put into place.” 

She paused. While to any untrained person this would be the moment where the massive audience could cause you to freeze from nerves, Makoto had had many media training sessions exactly for this. This was nothing compared to media statements that had aired on the news following incidents with her department.

So in the pause; She waited a moment, concentrated on her next line, and drew in breath.

“Hopefully by the end of this conference you’ll have more of an understanding of the new approach both the police and the government will be taking over the coming years in regards to new and existing youth policies. However we will only be discussing the most immediate changes here today.”

“And finally, on this we have worked very closely with both the department of Justice, and Education in the government, so members of both are here today as representatives for questions, as well as guest speakers later.”

As she gestured towards the table to her left, the camera panned over the group. Had you been watching online, their names and professions were highlighted, and to most people they wouldn't be any names you recognise. Unless you religiously watched the 24 hour politics channel.

When the camera moved back to Makoto, she officially got underway. 

“So firstly, what should our aim be when dealing with reforms to rightly criticised legislation?”

...

From his seat, Ren watched Makoto talk. 

Well, watched would only be partially describing it. In reality, he admired watching his closest partner speak. Especially when the subject mattered so much to her. 

Especially when it also mattered so much to him.

Yes if anyone who knew the couple at all, they would know how much this day mattered to both of them. Although the year that had brought them both together was the best time of their lives, it would be stupid of either of them to ignore how Ren’s life had been terrible, and would have continued to be so without the Phantom thieves. So when Makoto’s promotion meant she had a chance to make a positive change to something that had affected him so much, they leapt at the chance.

While it was one of the many steps they'd taken on this journey, officially announcing the plans to the public was the biggest bar one. Passing it into law. And with the amount of support these reforms were getting, they surely would. They were so close now.

And as much he bragged to everyone how much of the ideas were hers, she would say the same about him.

Makoto’s voice reached through his thoughts.

“And now, I’d like to introduce one of the co-writers of the bill, Mr Ren Amamiya from the department of Justice. He’ll be speaking about changes from previous schemes and why they were created.” And she turned to him, smiled and whispered. “Ren.”

While not as well versed in public speaking as Makoto, he had rehearsed his lines enough and was just as passionate as she was. 

He wasn’t worried. He was here to tell a story. He was good at that.

As he returned the smile and stood up, any doubts he did have didn’t follow him.

“Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman, I’m Ren Amamiya and when I was 16 I was arrested for assault and entered the Youth rehabilitation system. After 2 years I was cleared of my crime, but the events of those 2 years will never leave me."

"Since university, I have made it my mission to help reform that very same system that refused to help me when I needed it most. That starts to culminate today with our proposals.”

…

  
  


“Man this is way more complicated than I expected.” Ryuji whispered to his friends way back in the audience, while rubbing his temples. “I thought they were here to announce their thing and be done?”

Ann tried her best to hold back her scoff at him.”This is the most important moment in both their jobs and you thought it’d be a 5 minute presentation??”

“Of course I didn’t think that! But we’re nearly at the hour mark and there’s still the questions left!”

Yusuke leaned over to address Ryuji. “There’s decades of law they're trying to overturn here. This isn’t just a new law. This is them presenting the case that all the old laws are defunct and need replacing, they’re using experts in each relevant field to show how the old ways, as it were, are incorrect. When it comes to the Justice system, any changes are going to be held to the most stringent standards imaginable. Anything other than airtight, won’t pass.”

“You’re well versed in this, how come?” Ann said

“They have both been bouncing ideas back off of Haru and I for a while now, they asked for help a few months back in the old group chat.”

“How’d you find that?” Ryuji smirked

“Incredibly dull, but they valued my input so it was worth it.”

“They offered you food to, didnt they.” 

“Oh of course. I know how to strike a deal.”

  
  


...

One hour and twenty five minutes after they started, they wrapped up the presentation. 

It ended with the worst part, some gruelling questions from senior figures in the police department. As they were going to be most affected by the changes, they were very thorough. But Makoto had picked her own confidants well, as the experts had handled the most difficult questions, leaving her, Ren and the other writers of the bill a bit more breathing room, as they handled the public questions coming from the audience and online.

So here they were, the start of the end of it all. It had gone so, so well. The reception had seemed very positive from the quick feedback they’d got. The rest was out of their hands.

  
  


As they left the auditorium, they texted the others to meet them back at Leblanc for drinks later tonight, as they cited work was keeping them behind for a couple more hours. 

The pair didn’t have to stay behind at all however. They’d both decided to have a little quiet time before meeting up with everyone, just so they could calm everything down slowly after the hectic day.

And so, after changing out of the uniform and suit, the pair sat down in the corner of a coffee shop not named LeBlanc, so they could get maybe an hour just to themselves.

The spotted a tiny table for two in the corner with the most comfortable chairs possible, and Ren sat Makoto down before she could argue and went to place their order.

As Makoto fell deeper and deeper into the armchair, Ren brought over the drinks.

“So how was work today?” He asked, putting her coffee down.

She couldn’t help it, she laughed out loud.

“God how do I put up with you.” 

“I dunno, I ask myself why you said Yes many a times.” He smiled at his fiancee. “Still ok telling them tonight? We can wait a little longer if you want?” 

“No.” She was firm. “Now's the perfect time, I think we’ve waited long enough at this point. The secret will leak out if we don’t.”

“And you’re still ok-”

“And if you don’t ask Ryuji to be your best man tonight I’ll do it for you!” She interrupted 

He answered with a smile. And they sat like that for a while, both slowly enjoying their own drink.

“Makoto we did it.” Ren finally whispered.

“Yeah.” Was all she could whisper back.

“Imagine telling me 10 years ago we’d still be fighting for change.” He said.

She looked at him, she didn’t recognise the emotion in his voice, or his face at that. Was he, disheartened? 

Makoto held his hand. “Changing the world, a little differently than before, sure. But what matters is that we’re still standing.”

“Yeah.” He said, and a small smile appeared on his face. “As long as I’m standing next to you, I’ll take any fight.”


End file.
